Wish Upon A Star
by bxjkv
Summary: Jungkook berpikir bahwa melupakan segala kenangan masa lalunya akan mudah. Tapi nyatanya, terlalu banyak kenangan yang harus ia lupakan. [Vkook]


_I held tight onto this time_

 _This moment that seemed would last forever_

 _The break up that followed love_

 _Pushes me out as if it was planned_

"Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook? _Ya_!"

Tersentak, pemuda itu hanya menunjukkan eskpresi terkejutnya dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, _hyung_? Maaf aku-"

"Aku hanya mengatakan, mau sampai kau seperti ini? Taehyung sudah meninggalkanmu hampir dua bulan yang lalu. Apa kau sebegitu mencintainya, huh?"

"Ah, _mianhae_ Yoongi _hyung_. Sepertinya kita lanjutkan kapan – kapan saja kelas pianonya. Aku pulang, ya? Selamat malam _hyung_ "

Dengan gontai Jungkook melangkah keluar dari flat sahabatnya. Dengan meremas kuat jaket yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya, ia mencoba untuk menghempaskan bayangan – bayangan tentang mantan kekasihnya yang kerap kali masih menghantui.

 _You always smiled_

 _My foolishness makes me think that you'll still greet me_

 _My love left for a faraway journey_

 _Now it's the end_

Sekeras apapun Jungkook berusaha untuk terlihat baik – baik saja. Tetap saja semua orang bisa melihat bagaimana ia memaksakan dirinya terlalu keras. Semua orang tahu kisahnya. Semua orang tau bagaimana tergila – gilanya Jungkook dengan pemuda bergaris wajah tegas itu. Dan melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang begitu resah, kecewa, dan gugup di saat yang bersamaan ketika kedua pemuda itu bertemu, semakin menunjukkan bahwa Jungkook belum baik – baik saja.

"Hey, Jungkook"

"Ah, Hai _hyung_ "

"Tumben ke perpustakaan? Mencari apa?"

"Ah, hanya sekedar berkunjung tanpa tujuan, _hyung_ "

Senyum Taehyung melembut sebagai respon jawaban Jungkook. Saat Taehyung hendak berbicara lebih panjang, niatannya diinterupsi oleh kedatangan seseorang.

" _Oppa_! Jangan suka main tinggal sembarangan, do- ah, _annyeong_ Jungkook _sunbae_!"

Dengan kikuk Jungkook membalas, "Annyeong Yerin- _a_. _hyung_ kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Jungkook hanya mencari cara bagaimana tak terlihat lebih menyedihkan lagi selain lari dari mantan kekasihnya. Karena sungguh, Jungkook tak mau tertipu dengan bagaimana lembutnya Taehyung menatapnya dan senyuman yang nampak tak memiliki rasa bersalah karena sudah mencampakannya itu. Seolah semua tak pernah terjadi. Seolah Jungkook bukan sesuatu yang pernah berharga di kehidupan pemuda itu.

 _When my tears, become starlight_

 _And shine brightly over there_

 _Maybe you'll see from somewhere_

 _So every night, I become the starlight and shine_

Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya yang mulai sakit karena terlalu banyak menangis. Jungkook tak tahu kalau ternyata berhadapan dengan mantan kekasihnya bisa sesesak ini. Padahal di bayangannya, ia berpikir bahwa ia sudah mampu menghadapinya suatu saat. Tapi apa itu tadi? Bahkan hanya dengan mengingat teduhnya senyum Taehyung, ia hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya dan menahan buliran air mata yang lain turun.

" _Hey Jeon Jungkook"_

" _Apa hyung?"_

" _Kau lihat bintang – bintang diatas sana?"_

" _Tentu saja"_

" _Ingatlah satu hal. Setiap kali kau menangis, tatap saja bintang – bintang di langit. Itu semua adalah aku yang memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Kau paling benci kalau diperhatikan saat sedang menangis, kan?"_

" _You know me so well, hyung"_

" _Tentu saja. Ingat – ingat ya. Dengan begitu, kau pasti akan malu dengan dirimu sendiri yang cengeng itu"_

Tangisan Jungkook semakin menjadi kala mengingat sepenggal kenangannya saat memandang taburan bintang yang berpendar diatasnya.

 _Kenapa kau harus setega itu, hyung? Aku sangat – sangat mencintaimu_.

 _Memories of wanting to find you_

 _Give me hope that you might return_

 _But my hopes can't endure_

 _I guess it's really over_

Jungkook nampak tergesaa – gesa dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinga kirinya. Sambil mengaduk isi tasnya untuk mencari sesuatu, ia tak mendengar sorakan yang sedang berlangsung di lapangan kampusnya. Iapun tak menyadari bahwa bola voli yang cukup keras itu mengarah ke arahnya akibat _service_ dari seorang _server_ yang memberikan tekanan terlampau kuat hingga melampaui lapangan voli dan mendarat dengan tepat di sisi kiri kepalanya. Membuat Jungkook kehilangan keseimbangannya dan secara tak sengaja sisi kanan kepalanya terantuk kaca tipis yang melapisi majalah dinding di sisinya.

Suasana yang tadinya begitu hidup kini terdiam sejenak. Terkejut dingan _little accident_ yang terjadi. Dengan tergopoh – gopoh, Taehyung _– si server kelebihan tenaga –_ berlari menghampiri Jungkook yang terduduk menahan perih dan panas di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Astaga Jungkook, maafkan aku. Ayo kubantu ke UKS"

Dengan meringis, Jungkook masih tak menyadari siapa yang membantunya berdiri. Karena telinganya berdengung mengganggu.

Perlahan ia mendapatkan kesadarannya, sudah mampu menahan perihnya goresan kaca yang pecah dan melukai pipi dan pelipisnya. Juga dengungan yang tak sudah begitu menganggu di telinga kirinya.

"Loh, Tae _hyung_?", Jungkook membeku, memerhatikan lelaki yang sedang panik mencari sesuatu di kotak putih. Jungkook melangkah menghampiri. Sengaja menghentikan Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak membantu lukanya lebih baik.

"Kalau mencari sesuatu jangan sambil panik. Ditambah kau yang buta dengan perlengkapan pertolongan pertama, _hyung_ "

Dengan santai Jungkook mengambil beberapa kapas dan sebotol alkohol. Taehyung masih membeku di tempatnya. Kemudian menarik nafas untuk mengendalikan diri.

"Biar kubantu, Kook. Sungguh maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja memukul bolanya terlalu keras tadi"

" _gwenchana hyung_ "

"Kau dan kebiasaanmu yang hanya bisa fokus dengan satu hal itu sering membahayakanmu, Kook. Berhati – hatilah"

Jungkook merasa tergelitik dan membuatnya harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tak tersenyum di hadapan mantan kekasihnya. Taehyung yang sedang telaten berusaha membersihkan lukanya membuat hati Jungkook menghangat.

 _Kau dan sikapmu yang perhatian itu juga membahayakanku, hyung_.

Baru saja Jungkook hendak mencoba berbicara lebih santai dengan mantan kekasihnya, lagi – lagi sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Taehyung _oppa_! Kau baik – baik saja? Kudengar kau tiba – tiba ke UKS". Taehyung terpaksa menghentikan pekerjaannya karena tangannya ditarik begitu saja oleh kekasihnya.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Justru orang lain terluka karenaku. Kau keluar dulu, ya? Setelah ini selesai, akan kutemui ditempat biasanya"

Ciuman Taehyung di kening gadis itu membuat Jungkook mau tak mau menundukkan kepalanya. Berhenti menyaksikan drama di hadapannya.

' _Aku baik – baik saja. Justru orang lain terluka karenaku'_

' _Justru orang lain terluka karenaku'_

' _Orang lain terluka karenaku'_

' _Orang lain'_

Dengan tanpa ijin, kalimat itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Rasanya sakit bukan main saat mengetahui kini Jungkook hanyalah _orang lain_ bagi Taehyung. Membuatnya tersenyum kecut. Menghancurkan khayalannya bahwa keduanya bisa kembali lagi seperti dahulu.

 _Traces that resemble you, stop me_

 _They say it's no use even if I wait_

Jungkook sadar. Sadar sepenuhnya setelah kejadian siang tadi di UKS. Bahwa rasanya pasti tak mungkin untuk mengharapkan orang yang ia kasihi akan kembali padanya. Tak akan ada gunanya lagi ia menunggu. Tak ada gunanya lagi mengharapkan hal yang ia inginkan terjadi. Hatinya begitu sakit hanya dengan mengingat beberapa tingkah Taehyung yang menyakitinya sebelum mereka berpisah. Rasanya perih memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Taehyung sudah menduakannya saat mereka masih bersama. Dan semakin menguatkan cemoohan yang ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahwa rasanya tak mungkin mengharapkan Kim Taehyung kembali lagi kepada Jeon Jungkook.

Rasanya lelah, dan Jungkook ingin berhenti.

Entah bisa, atau tidak.

 _In the sky, resembles you_

 _The countless stars_

 _They are my longing of not being able to reach you_

 _Tears hide the starlight_

Jungkook mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada pagar balkon kamarnya. Lagi dan lagi ia menatap ribuan bintang yang tersaji begitu indah namun menyakitkan untuknya. Perasaannya yang lelah tetap saja merasakan sakit. Padahal ia sendiri sudah lelah dengan perasaannya. Tapi menyingkirkannya terasa tak mungkin untuk Jungkook lakukan.

"Lukamu baik – baik saja, Kook?"

"Ya, _hyung_ "

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah berandal kecil itu lakukan pada adikku, wahai bintang. Sampai lelaki manis ini seolah kehilangan jiwanya", dengan menghela nafas kasar Yoongi menyindir Jungkook. Tentu saja Jungkook tahu makna tersirat dari _hyung_ nya. Maka dari itu ia hanya tertawa kecil dan mengabaikan Yoongi.

" _Hyung,_ kau lihat ribuan bintang diatas sana, kan? Sebanyak itulah aku merindukannya, _hyung_. Sebanyak itulah aku menyukainya _"_ dengan tersenyum Jungkook memberi pengakuan. Yoongi tersenyum simpul dan menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Jungkook.

"Aku tahu, Kook. Aku tahu"

 _When my sadness become rain, with the memories_

 _And fall in your heart_

 _Maybe you'll come back to me_

 _So today, I become rain and fall_

Jungkook sudah bertekad untuk menyerah dan berhenti. Tekadnya sudah bulat kali ini. Ia menguatkan hatinya sendiri. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa kali ini adalah kali terakhir ia akan menangisi kekasihnya. Hari ini saja. Hari ini. Maka tak akan ada lagi tangisan Jungkook untuk mantan kekasihnya.

Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk tak berpaling dari dimana ia berpijak sekarang. Di hadapannya, seorang Kim Taehyung yang nampak begitu mesra mengungkapkan rasa cintanya untuk gadis yang ia cintai. Berbagi kasih dengan kedua pasang mata yang terpejam. Mengabaikan kehadirannya. Dengan air mata yang berlinang, Jungkook tetap bersikeras untuk tak beranjak. Mengabaikan ajakan _hyung_ nya dan seperti orang bodoh menunggu Taehyung selesai dengan urusannya.

Begitu Taehyung dan gadis itu membuka mata dan saling tersenyum, mereka berpelukan. Dan tubuh Taehyung terdiam kaku saat melihat mantan kekasihnya sedang tersenyum kepadanya dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

Taehyung bahkan bisa membaca gerak bibir Jungkook.

" _Selamat tinggal, hyung"_

Dan Jungkook berpaling dari tatapan Taehyung yang seolah meminta penjelasan. Kakinya melangkah dengan tegas untuk _pergi_. Tanpa menoleh lagi.

 _ **19\. 11. 2016. 1.11 pm**_

 _ **. End .**_

Penggalan – penggalan lirik yang aku pakai diatas itu adalah translate lirik lagunya SHINee – Wish Upon A Star. Kalian yang belum mendengarkan, itu adalah lagu yang aku rekomendasiin banget sih. Bagus banget lagunya. Hehe.


End file.
